A Blemished Island of a Monochrome Future
by HazyDayzz
Summary: During the events of DR2, Hajime Hinata, wakes up on a perfect beach island, unable to remember his SHSL talent or much of his past. Luckily for him, he isn't the only one suffering slight amnesia as Makoto Naegi can't remember much either. When a killing game begins, Hajime and Makoto have to decide if both their memories are worth knowing the truth of what's at stake. T for idk.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hajime Hinata, wakes up on a perfect beach island, unable to remember his SHSL talent or much of his past. Luckily for him, he isn't the only one suffering from slight amnesia, as fellow classmate, Makoto Naegi, can't remember much either. Turns out there are seventeen students, in total, trapped in this tropical school trip with no idea why they're there or how they arrived.

When things turn for the worse and everyone is thrown into a mutual killing game for the sadistic gratifications of a monochrome bear, Hajime and Makoto have to decide if both their memories are worth knowing the truth of the game and it's stakes.

Sequel to Trial Between Pitch Black Hope and Pure White Despair. Spoilers.

* * *

Hajime Hinata woke up with sweat rolling down his face and sand easing its way into every crevice of his shirt. What a great way to wake up to a totally nonsensical situation.

He closed his eyes and gave off a soft groan as he tried to remember the events leading up to him passing out on an almost perfect beach. Lets see. There was a room of people, everyone was confused and had no idea what was going on, then a rabbit… thing showed up. Oh. That's right. He pinched the bridge of his house and sighed. Maybe it would have been a better thing if he didn't remember that part. A strange animatronic rabbit which called itself Usami the Magical Girl, who was also supposed to be his teacher, had appeared out of nowhere and started spouting on about "hope" or something.

He was having a weird fever dream, Hajime deduced. There was really no other explanation. One that made sense anyway.

Opening his eyes, the brunette looked up to see someone else was nearby. A scrawny and tall figure wearing a pale green jacket with strange white hair was looking over him. Immediately, Hajime wished he kept his eyes closed.

"Hello? Are you awake?" the figure asked. There was no point in playing dead now. Hajime nodded and leaned over onto his elbow, trying to help himself into a proper sitting position. "Oh, that's a relief. I saw you pass out and got worried. Everyone else left already. Might I ask, who are you?" Oh great, questions. Shifting in his uncomfortable sand cushion, the brunette hesitantly decided to reply to this stranger.

"My name is Hajime Hinata." _And you are?_ The second question went unsaid but the other answered it anyway.

"Oh me? I'm just a nobody. But my name is Nagito Komeada." Nagito looked around for a moment and then gazed back at our protagonist. "Strange situation, right? Eh, I'm sure it's just something that Hope's Peak puts on as a way to let our hope grow. That's what the school is all about anyway. Or it's something completely different and horrible, and considering my luck, it probably is."

Hajime blinked. Oh, that's right. He had gotten accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, the school of various talents. He smiled to himself. He had gotten in. If this was something like a secret initiation ceremony, then it probably wouldn't be so bad.

"Might I ask what your talent is?" Hajime asked the green clad student.

"Oh that. Yeah, it's nothing special or anything but I'm… lucky." Hajime raised an eyebrow at that. And then it dawned on him. Nagito was this year's Super High School Level Luckster. Hajime could see how it wasn't really a talent, but it was still a pretty big honor in his opinion. The raffle was the only way a nobody could get to experience something so great as to go to the school of hope itself. "What's your talent?"

"Me? Well, I'm the….the…." the brunette frowned. It was right on the tip of his tongue. What was his talent again…? "I'm sorry, I don't really remember."

"That's fine, after all, everything that's happened up until now has been shocking and unexpected. I'm sure you'll remember eventually. I'm sure your talent is as great as everyone else's."

 _Everyone else?_ The look of confusion upon Hajime's face registered upon Nagito's expression but before either of them could say anything, someone else joined the conversation.

"Yes, there's others here. They already wandered off to explore this wonderful island. You should go off and meet them, in the name of hope!" A cutsie, young voice said. The two classmates looked to their right to see the same rabbit animatronic from earlier. It was dressed in a pink skirt holding a wand or something. The rabbit Usami smiled brightly at both of them.

"Come on, we should get this whole school trip pumping! The whole point of the trip is so you and your fellow classmates can grow together as a community and gather the hope fragments." Usami cheered. Hajime was lost. "There's a map of the whole island in your student handbook. You should go explore and see who you can meet!"

Student handbook? Hajime reached into his back pocket instinctively and took hold of a small tablet. He pressed the power button and it lit up and booted up a page with links to all his classmates profiles. Pictures and names were all blank except for his own and Nagito's, which was filled out with a smile profile picture, his name, and a few likes and dislikes. Hajime supposed he would have to meet all of the others in order for the tablet to register their existences.

What was strange was that there were seventeen links in total, including his own. Hajime had sworn he read somewhere that Hope's Peak classes consisted of strictly sixteen students, but maybe he could be wrong. One of those profiles could belong to the teacher after all. (The _real_ teacher, not the strange bunny mascot.)

Nagito peered over his shoulder to look at his book and gave off a laugh.

"See? Hope's Peak sure knows it stuff, even about fake students like me." The albino said. Hajime got a unpleasant vibe from that statement but understood where Nagito was coming from. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't the two of us go looking for the rest of them, since we apparently missed them earlier?"

"What a wonderful idea!" Usami smiled. "Working together will really make your hope shine! Good luck!" And with that she kinda disappeared. Hajime looked to Nagito and wondered if he should take him up on the offer. Oh what the hell, he might as well.

"Sure," he replied and a small _ding_ when off. Hajime realized it was coming from his student handbook. A small piece of a six sided star appeared next to Nagito's profile. This is what Usami meant by gathering the hope fragments. Hajime sighed. That meant ninety six fragments needed to be found if Usami was to be taken seriously.

"Come on, this way." Nagito said, gesturing away from the beach. Hajime trudged along behind him wondering what the other students would be like and what their talents were.

* * *

 **Hey guys…. For those of you coming from Trial Between Hope and Despair, you remember when I said "I'll have this out later this week" about three weeks ago? Yeeeaaahhh, there was some internet issues going on cuz I was on vacation. Anyways, here you go.**

 **For those who didn't read Trial Between Hope and Despair- Don't. Looking back on it now, its really badly written and you might as well just stick here where my writing has (probably) improved. I'll try to explain everything so no one has to look at the old story again, but we'll see how well I can manage that.**

 **But yes, Makoto Naegi is the 17th student in this story, and thus, with two protagonists, this story is going to go off with a bang! Or maybe not. Who knows? Updates will be whenever I can write since promising updates didn't really work last time. Cya~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, this chapter is boring. Like…. Really boring. It's just an introduction to all of the students, which should be unnecessary since everyone reading should know about DR 2, but I felt it had to be included for some reason. Well, I mean it's more of Hajime's views of his classmates but there's nothing really new happening.**

* * *

While walking to find the rest of his class, Hajime had been fiddling around with his student handbook. Some of the features seemed pretty damn useless, like a Usami tamagotchi and a map which he couldn't even access yet.

And it wasn't like meeting his classmates was all that great anyway. Not that they were horrible people, just one or two of them seemed a bit… off to him.

The first two were found near a Barn area. A strange thing to have on such a small island, but whatever.

Hiyoko Saionji, the little squirt, came off as a strangely antagonizing person for her size. She was squishing ants like she enjoyed killing off the little creatures, and while Hajime wasn't a bug fanatic in the first place, it didn't seem right, considering her cute appearance. He had declined the offer to join her in her ant massacre and had gotten a 'hope fragment' for whatever reason. Was saying no to squishing bugs really creating hope?

He opened her profile to find that she was the Super High School Level Traditional Dancer, which only confused him more. She was actually part of his class them? Hope's Peak really had a diverse cast of students then, huh?

Next was Akane Owari the SHSL Gymnast. As far as Hajime was concerned, she seemed like an okay person. (Hajime had gotten a 'hope fragment' from her too, so he probably got a freebee for introductions. Made it easier on him, he guessed.)

Nidai Nekomaru was found outside a line of tiny condos. He was pretty intimidating, though it was only due to his size. And maybe a result of his loud personality. Nidai, being the SHSL Team Manager, really looked like he should be on a team rather than train one, but Hajime could see how important that aspect was, even if he didn't do sports.

Outside a large cabin building stood the High School Level Photographer, Mahiru Koizumi, who was a bit off putting. He got the impression she was an impulsive type, saying what was on her mind, which happened to be a slight bias towards men.

Nearby was a short figure. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was, well, an asshole. Hajime was afraid to retort to him because of his title as the SHSL Yakuza. It was obvious why this one rubbed on him the wrong way, and Hajime saw problems with gathering any 'hope fragments' from him, aside from the initial introductory one.

Luckily the next student, Mikan Tsumiki the SHSL Nurse, was way more approachable. She was inside a large supermarket (another weird building to be placed on a island). She seemed shy and insecure, Hajime just felt a sort of pity towards her. Her stuttering got in the way of an actual conversation though, and he didn't really know what else to do when she started crying. So he just backed away, thinking that would lessen the pressure on her to interact with him.

He had only distanced himself from Mikan when Hajime came across the Super High School Level Musician who was down a few aisles. Ibuki Mioda was a bit more of a nut case for Hajime to handle, and he meant that statement in the nicest way possible. In actuality she was just overly energetic. Hajime being a more reserved type couldn't help but feel over stimulated by her, but that didn't mean he had anything against her.

Souda Kazuichi was located in an airport of sorts, holding the talent of Mechanic. The pink haired male seemed like a chill and carefree guy. Hajime could see him as a good friend. He had a unique style, though Hajime wasn't sure if his teeth were sharpened naturally or on purpose.

Tanaka Gundam was… strange. Probably the strangest out of the bunch. He was the SHSL Breeder, and frankly, Hajime had no idea how that worked out. Tanaka seemed like he was living a fantasy tabletop game, and it was kinda amusing to watch and listen to. But it was still weird to our protagonist.

The next one was out near a statue in a park area. Byakuya Togami, the Heir, was a bigger asshole than Fuyuhiko. Actually no, that's wrong. Fuyuhiko was intimidating and used that to be an asshole. This guy was just full of himself. All high and mighty. Hajime wasn't really sure how to react.

Nagito had suggested that some might have gone to the island's hotel area, to which Hajime just went along with at that point.

Peko Pekoyama was more relaxed compared to more of his crazier classmates. She had an air of level headedness around her. She was a swordsman, or woman? Ehh, this whole situation was making Hajime's head spin too much to think about being PC.

The next girl seemed buried in her game. Her name was Chiaki Nanami, the Super High School Level gamer. She was really nice and he looked forward to spending time with her. Course, he probably stood no chance playing video games with someone who was a prodigy at the hobby, but it'd still be cool to hang out with someone with common interests.

Sonia Nevermind was really normal for a princess from another country (though Hajime found it strange that _princess_ was her talent. Was that really a talent?). She seemed like a caring individual despite her status, in contrast to Byakuya's attitude towards others.

Teruteru Hanamura, the SHSL Chef, was…horny- okay, maybe he should cut the guy some slack since he was a high school student probably figuring out his sexuality or something, but- Damn. He needed to dial it back a few. Hajime felt his comments on their female classmates were... distasteful to say the least.

The last and final classmate was- nowhere to be found. The beach duo was still in the hotel's resturant, but Hajime was sure they had visited everywhere.

"Huh, I wonder if we missed him." Nagito pondered outloud. "Hey, have any of you seen... Mako, was it?" The Princess shook her head.

"No I have not seen him. But I did talk to him earlier." Sonia replied. "He was really kind and was off to find all our other classmates. He seemed intent on finding those 'hope fragments'." Hajime was surprised by this. He was sure he was the only one out to complete Usami's mission. "Ah, but if I see him again, I'll tell him that you two are looking for him."

"Ooii, I also saw him earlier! I can tell you the details of his appearance, mmm even the unmentionable details-!"

"Hard pass." Hajime said, cutting Teruteru off. "We'll just retrace our steps until we come across someone new." Nagito held an expression that was lost in thought.

"I believe I recall what he looked like. Short, brown hair, ahoge… I think he has a green hoody on with another, darker jacket utop that." The albino supplied. "If we want to catch up to wherever he might be, guessing that we missed him while jumping locations, we might want to start moving now in order not to lose him again." Hajime hesitated before agreeing. They had already explored a bunch. He had no idea where this last student might be.

But, before either of them could get a start on retracing their footsteps, a monitor hanging up in the restaurant went off. A small chime filled the room and the magical girl bunny herself showed up on screen.

"Hello students! I'm sure all of you are getting along! Congratulations on your introductions! Let's go back to the beach where all of you can celebrate the kick off of this wonderful school trip! May all of you find shining hope along the way!" Usami said happily. Hajime stood gaping at the monitor. Oh well, if everyone was heading to the beach then he would have a chance to meet this 'Mako' guy.

"Come on then." Nagito said. The others in the room were already leaving.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."


End file.
